Jealousy
by Goddess Of War
Summary: Xena and Ares relationship kicks off, but like always something bad happens


Jealousy  
Chapter 1:Jealousy  
  
It was hot. The sun showed no mercy for the mortal plans. The heat didn't bother the couple that sat happily on the porch of an old farmhouse. A rave haired female had her back pressed up against a poll while a rave haired male rest his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his short hair, as she looked out to the fields.  
  
'The flowers are blooming beautifully, I remember running through them with Lyceus when we were little.' She though happily  
  
'It's only been a two day three hours and 5 minutes since she confessed her love for me' he thought happily. It was silent. Birds chirped while they where parched high in the trees.  
  
"Xena...how do you think Gabrielle is taking the news of 'us'?" He asked her. Xena looked down at the man that rested his head on her lap.  
  
"I don't know Ares." Xena said  
  
"She just ran upstairs and locked herself into my old room." Xena added sadly Ares got up from Xena lap and pulled her into a confront hug.  
  
"It's ok sweet. We'll thin-"  
  
"Hello ? I'm your neighbor Greba." A cheery voice cut off Ares.  
  
Both Ares and Xena looked over and saw a female who looked to be in her mid 20's standing there. Getting up both Xena and Ares greeted her  
  
"Hi." They both said in unison  
  
"I have some awful news. There's a warlord Gascar coming toward the valley. That Gascar is a mean one. You know what his very sport is ?"Greba asked. Getting no response she continued to talk.  
  
"To take a young beautiful helpless women and dispose her of her chastity over and over and over again." Greba said as she got a chill from saying it.  
  
"Hmm.the beast." Ares said as he nuzzled Xena's neck. Xena sighed in pleasure.  
  
"Thanks for the warning Greba." Xena said as she tried no to moan. Ares nuzzles turn to licks and nibbles.  
  
Greba notice that she interrupted the wrong couple at the wrong. Seeing that as her cue to leave  
  
"Uh,bye." she said as she walked away  
  
"Umm..Ares I can't.. go talk to.. Gascar with.. a...hickey." Xena said in- between moans Ares stopped the harassment to Xena's neck and kissed Xena.  
  
That kissed soon turned passionate. Xena wrapped her arms around Ares neck. Ares wrapped his arms around Xena's waist pulling her closer to him. Both Xena and Ares moved till Xena's back was up against a wooden poll.  
  
Xena moaned as Ares moved from her lips to her neck again.  
  
As much as Xena wanted to stay and continue, she had to go.  
  
She gently pushed Ares so now he looked at her eye-to-eye  
  
"I have to go." She said. She kissed him  
  
"We'll continue this once I get back." She said her voice filled with promise and pleasure. Ares smiled and kissed her on her check.  
  
"Hurry back." He said  
  
Xena walked into the house only to return seconds later dressed in her warrior outfit.  
  
Ares started to hoot and holler "Yeah! Sexy !" which made Xena smile.  
  
Ares pulled Xena into a hug and kissed her. But unknown to the kissing couple was that Gabrielle came down the stairs and stood at the doorway.  
  
'How could she? After all he did to her..' Gabrielle thought as she watched Xena and Ares kissing.  
  
'Come on Gabrielle Xena is you best friend and if that son-of-a-bitch makes her happy then I should be happy for her.right?' Gabrielle mind keep reeling with thoughts.  
  
Gabrielle was caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't notice that Xena and Ares stopped kissing and Xena was on Argo. Stepping out of the house Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked Xena.  
  
"She's going to have a little chat with a warlord name Gascar that heading for the village." Ares said  
  
"If I'm not mistaken I was asking Xena."Gabrielle said angrily to Ares.  
  
"Hey,can you two please play nice while I'm gone ?" Xena asked as she turned Argo around to the direction she was heading.  
  
"Anything you for my sweet." Ares said to Xena. Xena smile and looked over at Gabrielle. Gabrielle only nodded.  
  
"Good" Xena smiled again and urged Agro forward. Once Xena was out of site Gabrielle picked up a sais she had hidden in her boot and pointed at Ares neck.  
  
"Gabrielle what do you think your doing?" Ares asked calmly.  
  
"What did you do to her ??!!" Gabrielle yelled at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ares asked.  
  
"What did you do to take her away from me !!??" Gabrielle yelled.  
  
"I didn't to a damn thing except for love her !!" Ares yelled back Tears began to form in Gabrielle eyes. She pressed the sais closer to Ares neck.  
  
"She's too good for you Ares! Leave her alone!" Gabrielle yelled, tears now raced down her face.  
  
"Never do you hear me? Never! I love her too much to just let her go. I've always loved her. I'm shocked myself that she love me back after all the things I did to her. I don't know how she could ever love me but I'm happy that she does." Ares said to the crying bard.  
  
"I've changed Gabrielle. I'm surprised that you of all people didn't pick up on it." Ares said. Gabrielle removed her sais from Ares neck.  
  
"Look, Gabrielle I love Xena with my heart and soul. I saved you and Eve because I didn't want to see her in pain. Pain that I know that I could prevent." Ares said Gabrielle stood quietly as Ares words sunk in.  
  
"Just give me a chance Gabrielle." Ares plead. Gabrielle looked at Ares rolled her eyes and walked back into the house.  
  
"Is that a 'ok?'" Ares asked the bard as he followed her into the house.  
  
Gabrielle nodded.  
  
Ares smiled.  
  
"Great." Ares said as he sat down in a chair that was by the fireplace.  
  
Gabrielle sat opposite side of him. Both sat in silence. The sun was beginning to set. Think clouds were now scattering all over, threaten to pour at any minute.  
  
Gabrielle and Ares just sat in silence. Ares got up from his seat and went over to his bag and took out a piece of chicken wrapped in some bread. Looking over at the bard Ares asked  
  
"Want a piece?" Gabrielle shook her head no.  
  
Ares took his seat by the fire once more and began to eat.  
  
Minutes later a loud clash of thunder was heard. Gabrielle jumped slightly and Ares looked up out the window to see that it was pouring outside.  
  
'What is taking her so long?' Ares questioned himself.  
  
"Look Ares I don't trust you at all.but I will tolerate you for Xena's sake." Gabrielle said  
  
"But if you hurt her I'll be sure you'll pay !" Gabrielle added.  
  
Ares looked at Gabrielle unfazed by her threat. Ares was about to reply when he heard footsteps. Gabrielle heard the footsteps also, jump up ripped her blouse and hopped on Ares lap.  
  
"What are you-" Gabrielle cut him off with a kiss  
  
Xena open the door to see her best friend kissing the man that she though loved her.  
  
"What in the blue hell is going on in here ?!" Xena yelled Gabrielle pulled away from Ares but before turning to Xena she gave Ares an evil smile.  
  
"Xena I'm sorry but he came onto me." Gabrielle said as she faked some tears Gabrielle walked over to Xena and embraced her into a hug.  
  
"Xena *sob* I'm so so so so so sorry *sob* he came onto me *sob*" Xena just stood there with pain and sadness written all over her face.  
  
"Xena!" Ares yelled as he stood up from his chair.  
  
"Sweet, don't tell me that your buying this bull shit!"  
  
"Xena." Gabrielle started as she pulled back to look at Xena in her eyes.  
  
"Xena, you know that I would-" Anger gripped Xena as she took Gabrielle by her arms and through her to the floor. Hard. Tears wield up in Xena eyes but before they could fall Xena left the house and went back into the storm.  
  
Ares walked over to where Gabrielle laid on the floor.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that ?!?!?!"  
  
Gabrielle didn't reply. She just looked at Ares and then she looked away.  
  
"Gabrielle why the hell did you do it !!!!"  
  
Again no response, Gabrielle only looked out into space, with a small wicked grin plastered on her face.  
  
"You sick little tramp !" Ares yelled before he let her go and went out into the storm to find Xena.  
Chapter 2:It's Not what you think  
  
The storms getting pretty heavy so, Xena wouldn't risk taking Agro out in this Ares concluded to himself as he walked around looking for Xena.  
  
Gabrielle's' lost it. She knew that I love Xena and she's going to pull a stunt like that. I should have seen it coming Ares continued to say to himself. Ares one-sided conversation was soon interrupted by a loud crack of thunder and lighting.  
  
Xena where are you ?? Out of the corner of his eye; Ares saw a light. A small light coming from his left, Turning he saw a silhouette of a familiar figure in the window. The figure appears to be undressing  
  
Xena Ares quickly ran over to the barn.  
  
*********************  
  
"Damn storm ! You're in no condition to travel on now. I mean we're both soaked. I would never risk taking you back out in that storm" Xena said to Argo II as she took off her wet clothes. She hung up her wet leather, and armor. She had a little fire lit although it didn't help. She's soaked to the marrow and she's cold. She was left standing in her soaked shift. "Why do I do things like this knowing the outcome will only be pain?" A lone tear found it's way down Xena's cheek.  
  
"I left my other clothes in the brown bags which is back in the house." Xena said.  
  
"I can't where this wet thing." Xena indicated to her soaked shift, which clung to her body. Showing off her womanly curves  
  
"Or, I'll get really sick. We wouldn't want that would we Argo?"  
  
Argo just neighed in response.  
  
"We're leaving fir-"  
  
Xena's one-way conversation was cut short when she heard footsteps coming closer.  
  
Recognizing the footsteps Xena reached for her sword.  
  
"Come out you two faced bastard!" Xena yelled Out of the corner of her eye Ares soaked form appeared  
  
Ares walked slowly over to where Xena stood. Xena turned to face Ares, holding her sword to Ares' neck.  
  
"Xena, what you saw wasn't my fault. Gabrielle lost what was left of her brain cells! she ripped open her shirt and she through herself on me right when you walked in ! Xena...(pause)I would never in my life kiss Gabrielle the though of kissing her or anything that looks like her is sicking." Ares said but quickly found his mistake  
  
"Kiss anything that looks like her is sickening ?"  
  
Xena chuckled bitterly  
  
"Well Ares, Hope looked like her, yet you indulge yourself with her and she had those....those....inhuman things! Yet you were proud of those blue creatures!"  
  
Xena pressed her sword even closer to Ares' neck  
  
For the first time in his life Ares was scared. The rage in Xena's eyes, the sword pressed dangerously against his neck. That same sword Ares gave to her is going to be the sword that'll take his life.  
  
"All right Xena" He said as he slid down to his knees looking up at Xena and her sword.  
  
"Kill me. I know I deserve it. But please do remember that I love you and nothing I mean nothing is going to change the way I feel towards you. You are a part of me for no matter what. No other women can steal my heart the way you have done. No other women can truly understand me then you. No other women can tell me more about myself than my own mother! no other women has showed me how to love, how to feel pain, sadness, regrat, heartache and fear. Go ahead Princess. If my death will end your pain and suffuring,then KILL ME !! Cause I'd gladly die then to see you suffer." Ares said giving Xena one last look before he closed his eyes and held his chin up waiting for her sword to connect to his neck.  
  
Tears wield up in Xena's crystal blue eyes as Ares finished his speech. Sniffing she dropped her sword, drop to the floor and enveloped Ares in a hug.  
  
"Xena I'm so sorry! I don't know why Gabrielle would do something like that." Ares held Xena wet soaked form against his own wet body. He didn't mind. His love was in his arms again.  
  
"Gods Ares." Xena said as she cried in the crock of Ares neck.  
  
"Xena." Ares moved Xena so that they where now looking eye to eye.  
  
"Right before you came in,Gabrielle just went mad! She-she ripped off her top and jump on my lap. I didn't know what she was going to do until it was to late." Ares wiped the tears from Xena's face.  
  
"Xena I love you with all my heart and soul and I would never do anything that'll cause you to be in pain. Xena you must believe me that's what happened"  
  
"I believe you." Xena whispered.  
  
Smiling Ares hugged Xena.  
  
Pulling back from the hug Xena looked up in Ares' mysterious brown eyes she stroked his cheek before she leaned in and capture his lips with hers. One thing led to another and let's just say they didn't need the fire to keep them warm ;)  
Chapter 3:It's Morning !!!  
TBC 


End file.
